


A Whole New World

by harryunwin



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, UST, travel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryunwin/pseuds/harryunwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy’s mother works for a travel agency. It’s not a very well paying job, but she gets some pretty fair discounts, which she insists on using. They’re on a tropical cruise the first time they meet Harry Hart, and visiting a resort in Spain the second time. Michelle always wanted a traveling buddy. Eggsy wished she would have picked a less distant and handsome one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galahard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/gifts).



Unsurprisingly, they were lost. Michelle was scatterbrained on her best of days, Eggsy was a distracted young man with too many responsibilities, and Daisy was eight months old. Michelle was holding their boarding passes in an iron grasp, craning her neck around the group of milling people. Eggsy, on the other hand, busied himself with not losing both pieces of luggage and juggling his baby sister. Why had he thought a vacation would be a good idea?

“I'll just ask someone,” Michelle mused.

“Mum, it can't be that hard,” Eggsy reasoned, eyes widening when Daisy reached for a passing woman and tilted dangerously. “Let me see.”

“Excuse me, sir?” Eggsy closed his eyes as Michelle called out to the stranger.

“ _ Mum _ ,” he whispered in mortification, “he's busy, don't bother him.”

“Excuse me, sir?” Michelle raised her voice and sped up, tapping the man on the shoulder. Eggsy sighed. He jogged to catch up with her, clutching Daisy to his chest.

Eggsy wondered why his mother always had to be the most embarrassing person in a given group as the stranger turned around. And hell if he wasn't the most attractive.

“How can I help you?” The man was wearing a perfectly tailored suit and carried an umbrella as well as his luggage. His eyes were innocent enough, but he seemed rather offput that he was being talked to in all the noise. Eggsy wondered for a moment if his mum really was out of her mind- then decided this posh bloke must be. Who wears a three piece while obviously boarding a  _ Caribbean cruise _ ?

“My kids and I,” Michelle said happily, gesturing backwards and shoving their tickets into his hand. “We're trying to board. Could you help us find the way?”

The man raised an eyebrow and glanced at the tickets. He was handsome. Distractingly so. Of all the people in the entire world that she could have asked, she had to choose one that wiped Eggsy's mind and made his stomach flutter. “Why, it seems we're neighbours. Would you allow me to escort you aboard, m’am?”

“I would love to,” Michelle said, a hand against her heart. Eggsy felt a sick watching her, swooning for this older bloke. “Eggsy, dear, this gentleman is going to help us. Keep up, will you?”

“Eggsy,” the man nodded, hoisting his own luggage up again. “It's a pleasure to meet you. This way.”

“Sure, guv,” Eggsy grumbled.

  
  
  


Michelle didn't love her job at the travel agency by any means, but it sure had its perks. Until this point, she hadn't had a chance to exercise them. Dean was much too busy doing fuck all, Eggsy figured, but he wasn't upset about his absence. He was looking forward to spending time with his mother and sister. Getting to do so on a fancy cruise sweetened the deal. And now watching the posh and polite Harry Hart lounge by the pool- that helped Eggsy's mood plenty. He was looking forward to their week away more than anything he'd ever wanted.

Harry told them a bit about himself as they boarded and found their rooms, after plenty of prodding from Michelle. He was from London as well, which Eggsy could have guessed. He worked as a tailor in a posh shop they'd never heard of.

“Why you on a cruise?” Eggsy asked, not expecting the words to come out.

“I fancy myself spontaneous sometimes.” Harry smiled, and damn if Eggsy didn't feel like fluttering his hand to his heart like his ridiculous mother. “And I got a deal, from a friend of mine.”

“What sort of deal, Mr Hart?” Michelle asked, her voice slipping into her vulture-ish professional tone. “I work with an agency, actually, and I may be able to help you with that in the future….”

  
  


Their room was rather small. But it was beautiful. It was minimalistically furnished and would have been better suited to a couple- or someone by themselves, like Harry. But it was perfect to the three of them, who lived in a relative shoebox back home.

A double bed sat in the middle of the room, fluffy green duvet, pillow mints and all. They had a desk, a television, even a painting hanging above their bed like in the seedy motel they stayed in after the drive.

Michelle beamed. It was all she'd ever dreamed of.

 

As his mother set about unpacking and crooning to his sister about the wonderful time they would have, Eggsy exchanged awkward pleasantries with Harry.

“Thanks for your help. We was a bit lost.” Eggsy tilted his chin up, naturally defensive around those of another class. Harry made no sign that he noticed. Maybe he was an alright guy after all. Patient, definitely.

“It was no trouble. This is your first getaway, I presume?”

“Yeah. What about you?”

Harry smiled. “I've been on a few. A couple on this line, in fact. If you'd like I could show you around later.”

Eggsy’s face felt a bit warm. Despite himself, he was giddy at the prospect. Getting attention from an experienced older man, one as interesting and attractive as Harry, it felt good. Eggsy opened his mouth to reply- a second too late.

“We'd love that!” Michelle exclaimed. “How about you go settle in and then we'll take a look around?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Harry agreed. Eggsy wanted to slam his head against a wall. The offer was nothing but social obligation, or a friendly nod to a strange family. It held none of the implications Eggsy's muddled mind heard. “See you then, Michelle. Eggsy. And miss Daisy.”

The door closed on Harry, and the room was suddenly much louder.

“Well, wasn't he a nice fellow?” Michelle mused, tugging a blouse from her suitcase. Daisy made gurgling noises in response. “I know, Dais, so friendly.”

Eggsy shook his head, stomping towards the small bathroom.

“Thank goodness he was there to help us, I was afraid we'd never find our way!” Michelle followed him in with tiny bottles and other toiletries. Eggsy threw his hat on the counter and played with his hair. “So helpful, that man. And handsome, too!”

Eyes wide, Eggsy scurried from the bathroom. He plucked a book from Daisy's hands before she could put it in her open mouth. Then he unzipped his bag and dug out a pair of shorts and a fresh shirt. 

“And how nice it was for him to offer to show us the ship,” Michelle continued as Eggsy changed. “I wonder what he's doing all by himself. I've only ever sold packages for couples and families….”

“I'm gonna take a look around,” Eggsy said, desperate to clear his head. He scooped up his shirt and hurried toward the door.

“Oh love, why don't you wait for Harry?”

“Won't go far,” he muttered, making a hasty escape.

He immediately turned and ran into a solid wall- a soft one, that put large hands on his elbows and apologized profusely.

Eggsy looked up, realizing that he'd run face-first into Harry's chest. A moment later it registered that Eggsy was still shirtless, clutching it in his hands like a life preserver. He stumbled backwards, nodding. “Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry bruv. Wasn't looking.”

“Well, neither was I,” Harry granted. He gazed over Eggsy's shoulder at something. He looked for so long that Eggsy itched to look himself, but instead he tugged his shirt over his head. When he was finished, Harry was giving him his attention again. “Are you ready to look around?”

“Yeah, alright.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“... Hey,” Eggsy said hesitantly as he set his plate down. They'd been wandering the ship for a couple hours now and found themselves at a buffet. Harry sat next to him, opening a napkin on his lap but waiting for Michelle to finish loading Daisy's plate. “Before, when we first met you- it looked like you were looking for someone. You ain’t supposed to be visiting with someone else, are you?”

Harry’s expression flickered slightly, so infinitesimally that Eggsy barely noticed it. When he replied, his voice was smooth and amused. “No, not at all. I thought I saw someone I knew, and that it would be rather nice to have someone to share this cruise with.”

Eggsy blushed. It was humiliating, reddening like a sheepish teenager at  _ nothing _ , but he couldn’t help it. “Glad we bugged you, then. Are bugging.”

“Again, not at all.” Harry raised a hand solemnly. “You aren’t a bother, I promise.”

“That can’t be true bruv.” Eggsy picked up his fork and started in on his meal.

“It is true that occasionally I favour solidarity,” Harry granted. He seemed to consider his next words carefully. “But it’s equally as enjoyable having someone to share experiences with. When the mood strikes.”

Eggsy nodded. He felt like he could have probably understood the idea if it were anyone else talking, but this handsome kindly bloke made his mind all muddled. Taking this as encouragement to keep pestering Harry, he asked: “You wanna check out the pool after this?”

Harry smiled, and he had the kindest eyes, the sweetest dimples. “I was just about to ask the same thing.”

  
  
  
  
  


Harry Hart was a strange man. He was quiet and reserved, and he held himself in such a confidence that he seemed to fit in nowhere and everywhere. A tailor, posh, old, he should be just  _ boring _ \- but he wasn't. He had stories, generosity, and a voice that made Eggsy's knees go weak.

Harry was a rare sort of person. A one in a million type guy. So Eggsy resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn’t see him again. London was big enough that they'd never run into each other, and they all planned to travel so often they'd have to search the whole world to find one another.

 

That was why he was struck into silence when they were checking into a suite in Barcelona and the enigma himself strolled past. 

He'd lost the tan he had managed to get during their cruise (a byproduct of spending five months in rainy London, tailoring). Yet he looked dashing as ever; crisp gray suit, umbrella in hand, sunglasses covering beautiful brown eyes. Eggsy couldn't have mistaken him.

He scooped Daisy into his arms and took off. Thankfully there was no crowd to weave through this time as he followed. “Harry!”

Eggsy faltered when he turned around. He hasn't thought of anything to say beyond that. Would Harry welcome another vacation with his family?

Harry’s face split into a wide smile. Eggsy sagged in relief. “Eggsy! What are you doing here?”

“Same as you, guv,” Eggsy laughed. He grinned as Harry gave him a dry look. 

“What an amazing coincidence. You're just checking in?” Eggsy nodded as they moved back towards the front desk. “And how are you, my dear Daisy? It's been too long. You've grown!”

Eggsy smiled as Harry took Daisy's outstretched hand. He'd hoped his mind and body had calmed down on the Harry front, seeing as they'd been apart for so long. But nope- there it was, that stirring in his chest. The flutter in his stomach. He couldn't keep his eyes off him. What the fuck?

 

Eggsy didn't understand it. He didn't want this romcom, Twilight level bollocks of a crush on Harry. His mind told him not to accept it, though his heart and his hormones told him otherwise. But it was always like this. They found each other like fate, and Eggsy swooned like he was on a fucking sex pollen.

  
  
  


After the second time they exchanged numbers and tried to plan their vacations together. It was easier this way, Michelle said, and they wouldn't have to jog to find each other each time.

 

They met in Costa Rica. They went to a resort, they swam, they saw all the sights. Eggsy and his family tried not to impose (Harry was still a reserved man, he'd often disappear for a day or two, or an evening) but for the most part, it was a good relationship. Harry was obsessed with traveling and had visited anywhere Eggsy could think of, so he regularly acted as an impromptu tour guide.

  
  


Harry didn't answer when they called to say they were going to Canada. And when he didn't reply to their message they figured he was much too British for the frigid northern weather. Quite frankly, Eggsy thought he was too. But nonetheless he boarded a plane for far too long and packed a coat far too large.

  
  
  


Eggsy had never seen so much snow. It was white everywhere, save for the tops of the coniferous trees. The snow banks piled just higher than Daisy's head in some places, up to Eggsy's waist in others. He wanted to get to the cabin and forget where they were as soon as possible.

A car arrived to drive them, but refused to go the remaining quarter mile to the cabin. Clutching Daisy to her chest, Michelle saddled Eggsy with their heavy luggage. And they began their trek. The view was amazing, Eggsy would give that point to Canada. But he didn't pay much attention; he had more concern for finding his footing and not losing his fingers.

 

Eggsy's heart dropped when they reached the cabin. It came into view and Eggsy's short lived joy sizzled out. The lights were on, the chimney was smoking, there were cars outside. He had a terrible feeling about this.

Michelle argued with the family for a solid hour. But there nothing to be done- they had eight people in a cabin meant for four, and they weren't moving. So they trekked back miserably as Michelle cursed at her useless cell phone. By the time they came back to the service station they were dropped at, Daisy was whimpering pitifully. Eggsy was miserable, furious, and genuinely concerned that his little sister was going to come down with something.

 

And then they found Harry.

 

“Harry,” Michelle wailed, scraping her boots across the floor in her despair. “Harry, thank god you're here!”

“Michelle?” Harry's concerned face was the only thing that could have saved Eggsy's retched mood- it was a beautiful, beautiful sight. “Eggsy? Are you alright?”

“No, Harry, we've had a terrible day!” Michelle sniffled tearfully, wiping her nose with a gloved hand. Eggsy busied himself with stripping off his and Daisy's gloves and rubbing her little hands between his. He didn't pay attention as she recounted their tale, and didn't watch as he put a comforting hand on her arm.

 

“Well, I can't very well allow you three to freeze out here without a place to sleep. You'll have to come with me.”

“What?” Michelle yelped.

“Don't even think of arguing. I have a cabin, it's large enough for all of us. Family owned.”

“Harry,” Eggsy breathed. He was sure his relief and happiness showed in his eyes, mingling with something he wished he could repress, but he didn't care. “Thank you so much. You'll really let us stay?”

“Of course,” Harry smiled. “Let me just make a phone call and clear it with one of the co-owners.”

Harry pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number quickly, motioning that they should follow. “Hello, cousin Maxwell. How are you today?”

Strange tinny noises came from the phone. Cousin Maxwell didn't seem particularly happy to hear from Harry- but you wouldn't be able to tell that from his responses. “That's great to hear! Yes, the flight went just as planned. Now, I was just calling to let you know. Amazingly, I've run into some friends of mine and I've invited them to stay with me. Yes, two adults and a small child. Right. Thank you, that sounds lovely. Talk soon, Maxwell.”

Harry looked strangely pleased with himself as he put his phone away and motioned them towards a car. “It's all settled. We can warm up in the car.”

 

Harry fiddled with the lock for what felt like an eternity. He’d told them that someone that someone had recently come to clean up the place and leave everything he'd need, but you couldn't tell from the outside. Eggsy felt like swearing and breaking a window to get inside as his thighs burned in the cold.

“Mi casa es tu casa,” Harry murmured, giving a final shove. The door unstuck with a whoosh of warm air. Eggsy closed his eyes gratefully as it washed over his face; until the stale smell of an abandoned cottage reached his nose. “In we get. I'm frozen.”

“Brrrr….” Daisy trilled. Harry chuckled as he ushered them inside and closed the door. He took off his gloves and massaged his hands. Eggsy shook his head, looking away from his long fingers and unzipping Daisy's coat.

“Jackets in here, boots on the mat,” Harry instructed, hanging up Daisy's tiny snowsuit. When he was stripped of his gear, he clapped his hands together and smiled. Glancing around the foyer, he nodded. “How about I show you to your rooms?”

“I get my own?” Eggsy asked, perking up. For as much as he wanted to cheekily ask to share Harry's, he was excited to not have to share with his mum.

“Of course. Unless you'd like to stay together?”

“Don't be silly, Harry,” Michelle crowed. “A young man like Eggsy? I think we've had enough awkward mornings.”

Harry raised a dry eyebrow, clearly forcing down a smile. As he turned and started up the stairs, Eggsy gaped at his mother.

“ _ Who are you _ ?” he hissed.

  
  


“Here we are, Eggsy,” Harry said, stepping into the first room on the right. Eggsy pushed past his mother in a huff. He stopped short when he saw the room- a spacious affair, with more artwork and furniture than any cruise liner room he'd stayed in, and a tall drink of water with his arse in the air. Harry had collected spare sheets from somewhere and was already bent over making the bed. “I apologize, they didn't know I'd be having guests. I'll have your room up to par in no time.”

“Oh- you don't have to do that,” Eggsy said, dropping his bag. He hurried to Harry's side.

Harry turned and straightened abruptly, startling Eggsy. He was suddenly so  _ close _ , and smiling down at him with that fond smile. “It's my responsibility as a host. However, if you'd like to help….”

It took a moment for Eggsy's brain to start up again, then he nodded and stepped back. He rounded the bed and tugged the corner of the sheet down.

“Wonderful,” Harry nodded, glancing at the bed. “Unpack, I'll cook something up after I show the ladies to their room. There's towels in the closet if you'd like to shower.”

“Thank you, Harry.” Eggsy shook his head before he could brush him off. “Really, thank you. You're a lifesaver.”

“You're very welcome, Eggsy. Never hesitate ask for help.” Harry smiled, a hand on the doorknob. “For anything.”

  
  
  
  


Later that night, after a filling meal and long showers, they checked the news. It was snowing heavily, and there was no stop in sight.

 

“Looks like we'll be here for a while. I'm sorry about your hiking plans.”

“Fuck, fine with me,” Eggsy shot back. The thought of being cooped up with his mum and this handsome bloke did concern him a bit. He licked his lips, hoping for distractions. “You got anything to pass the time?”

“I should have some movies,” Harry supplied, dragging a basket from beneath the television stand. Eggsy sprang from his spot on the couch and knelt beside Harry.

 

“Well, I can’t imagine why this is here,” Harry said. He produced a DVD case from the box, raising an eyebrow. It was covered in cartoon characters and bright colours. In the corner Eggsy noticed the karaoke equipment. “I find it hard to believe my niece would leave something this precious behind....”

“Your niece?” Eggsy perked up, happy to learn more about the mysterious man. “You got brothers and sisters?”

Harry nodded, handing the case to Daisy. “A small litter, yes. Two brothers and a sister.”

“Who your niece belong to?” Eggsy asked, hoping he wouldn’t deflect the inquiries like he had before.

“My youngest brother.” Harry smiled as he wiped an old rag across the screen of the television. He glanced at Daisy lovingly, as if she revived his memories. “Your little sister reminds me of her an awful lot. Perhaps her hair is a darker brown than Daisy’s, and her cheeks were a little chubbier.”

“Sounds real cute.”

Harry’s eyes flew to Eggsy, looking surprised. “Why… she must be about your age now.”

“Well, I’d love to meet a Hart of the fairer sex. She anything like you?”

“She’s quite her own person, Eggsy.” Eggsy thought he might get whiplash from how quickly Harry’s tone changed. He suddenly looked entirely fed up with the conversation, and Eggsy figured he would never get to meet her. It hurt a little, or maybe a lot, but he forced the feelings down. Travel buddies, he told himself. Nothing more.

 

“Well, we've got nine VHS, twelve DVDs,” Eggsy glanced at his sister, smiling, “and Disney karaoke. I think that should hold us over until the storm passes.”

 

And that it did. They pulled quilts out and cozied up by the fire, watching old movies and telling stories. When the storm passed, they all agreed it was much too cold to do anything, really. So they stayed in. One night they built a fort for Daisy. Another they found a stash of board games in the attic and stayed up late in a heated game of monopoly. Michelle and Daisy ducked out early that night, and Eggsy fell a little bit in love with Harry. Even if he cursed him out for buying a dozen hotels.

When desperation hit, they cracked open the karaoke. Prodding and poking and a complete lack of civilization lead to Harry agreeing to play. They sang a duet, and Eggsy- he felt breathless. He felt alive. And he laughed the whole song- even if it meant he had to be Jasmine, he wanted Harry to give him more of these indescribable feelings.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eggsy smiled as he watched his sister waddle around the deck in her swimsuit and sun hat. Where his skin was now tanned and sun kissed, hers was lathered in sunscreen and vibrantly white. She made quite a sight, gleefully giggling as she stomped around and threw her toys. Eggsy had offered to play with her while Michelle enjoyed the morning’s activities to the best of her abilities; not long ago he’d spotted her at shuffleboard, and after that she checked up on them with a drink in her hand, tiny paper umbrella and all. He was glad to see his mum so content and happy. And he loved spending time with Daisy, especially in a place meant to be safe and fun. It also helped that Eggsy was incredibly stressed out about his plans that night.

_ Speak of the devil _ , Eggsy thought to himself, sitting a little straighter as he spotted a door opening onto the deck. Harry came out of it, looking all too attractive in slacks and a button down, sleeves rolled to the elbow and hair barely styled. Eggsy stood quickly. “Hey little flower, wanna go for a swim?”

Daisy gurgled her assent and clapped her hands as Eggsy picked her up and crossed to the swimming pool. He set her down and left her hat with their towel. Using the opportunity to turn and spot Harry, Eggsy shucked his shirt. He slipped off his sandals and tried to keep his expression neutral as Harry advanced towards them.

Eggsy lowered himself into the water and smiled at Daisy, who stood excited and wiggling but suddenly hesitant. “I’ve got you, Dais, just jump in! I got ya!”

Daisy giggled, stepping closer and back a couple times. When Harry reached them, she grinned wide and touched his leg. “Harry!”

“Hello little one,” he said amicably. “Having fun, are we?”

“We will once she gets in, yeah?” Eggsy flicked a bit of water at her toes. He laughed when she squawked. With Daisy around, even the very stressful object of his affections couldn’t put a damper on Eggsy’s mood.

“Do you need some help?” Harry knelt by the pool, tilting his head to look at Daisy. He was talking  _ to _ her, asking her the question instead of one of her guardians. The little details, Harry treating Daisy like she was her own person no matter how small she was, made Eggsy’s heart clench in the sweetest way. She nodded, looking adorably like she had steeled herself for the inevitable dunk into water. Harry crouched behind her and hooked his hands under her pits, slowly lowering her into Eggsy’s outstretched arms. There was no loud noise of surprise when her toes hit the water; the sun was painfully hot beating down, and the water was perfectly comfortable.

Eggsy smiled at Harry when he had Daisy wrapped securely in his arms, floating away from the edge carefully. Harry returned it. Jerking his gaze away, Eggsy focused on holding Daisy properly and putting distance between them and their travel buddy. He pointedly did not think about how rare it was that Harry granted him such total attention, instead asking, “Wanna get your hair wet, Daisy?”

“Yeah!” Eggsy pretended like he was going to drop her backwards, only letting the ends of her limp curls go under water. She gave him the angriest expression she could muster before patting his arm. He lifted small handfuls of water, letting them trickle over her head as she hummed. 

Eggsy startled when he realized Harry was still standing there. “How ya doing, Harry?”

“Well,” Harry nodded, dragging a chair closer to the pool.  _ Damn it _ . “Nothing caught my eye in the itinerary this morning, so I thought I’d find my favourite travel buddies.”

Daisy kicked her feet under the water. Eggsy laughed. “Your favourite? Ain’t we the only ones?”

“Can’t you be both?”

It was so casual, murmured as Harry reclined and gazed at something across the deck. Eggsy’s heart skipped a beat.

“Better be,” Eggsy ventured. “Or we’ll have something to talk about.”

Harry only chuckled. Feeling awkward, Eggsy glanced toward the ruckus on the other side of the pool. A kid was running back and forth, playing some game by himself. He’d seen the boy raising hell the last four days, usually accompanied by a parent and restricted by tight water wings. He must have only been a year or two older than Daisy. Today his folks were lounging off to the side in a precious moment of childlessness, and Eggsy couldn’t blame them. But he raised his eyebrow as he watched the kid edge awfully close to the pool.

Rearranging so he was holding Daisy in front of him, Eggsy bobbed his sister in the water like she always wanted. She made an array of hilarious expressions. Eggsy grinned. Maybe with his baby sister as a cheerleader and a reason to not make eye contact, he’d be able to properly ask. He crooned a bit more before raising his voice. “Hey Harry, wanna go to the party room after Dais goes down? Mum said she’d stay in tonight.”

“Oh,” Harry said softly, the noise not a definite positive or negative. Eggsy forced himself to keep his eyes on Daisy as he dipped her higher, waiting. “I, ah….”

It felt like such a total rejection that Eggsy couldn’t keep the disappointment from showing on his face. He couldn’t even  _ try _ to confess, not to mention-

“I would love to,” Harry decided. Eggsy looked up at him, shocked. He looked sincere. Eggsy smiled softly, nodding.

“We can get a couple drinks, nothing special,” he said, more to himself than Harry. 

“That sounds very nice,” Harry agreed.

They shared a smile. But only for a moment, because almost immediately noise erupted and Harry vaulted out of his chair. The energetic boy had made a pass of the corner of the pool that was a little too close, and lost his footing. Managing only a short cry before he made contact with the water, he splashed and flailed. Before Eggsy could register these events or even think of acting, Harry had bounded past him and thrown himself into the pool. Eggsy held Daisy tight against him as he watched. Seeing that the boy’s parents hadn’t even heard the cry, Eggsy shouted to them.

Harry was scarily efficient in diving into the water, swimming to the boy, and securely lifting him out of the water. His parents were soon there to receive him- spooked, embarrassed, and thankful. The mother was tearful as she reprimanded her son.

“No, no,” Harry was saying to the father, still submerged. He looked ridiculously sheepish for someone who had just saved a life. It seemed more like he wanted to end the conversation and get out of the center of attention. “Not at all. You would have done the same. You’re welcome, sir. Thank you.”

Eggsy murmured nothings to calm Daisy and swam closer as Harry fended off the parents. By the time they had returned below deck, Eggsy was right beside him. Harry sighed and turned, a wry smile on his lips. “Well… I ought to get changed, I think.”

“Harry,” Eggsy breathed, still clutching Daisy like she’d been the one in danger. “You just saved a kid’s life. That was amazing!”

“... It was, wasn’t it?” Harry smiled and shook his head. Eggsy was glad he was willing to take the praise from him, if not the parents. Harry stretched out his limbs and tilted his head back, further ruining the sparse product he’d bothered to put in that morning. Eggsy was irrationally hopeful that he’d get to see those natural curls again. “I suppose… if I’m already here.”

Harry went under again, using wide strokes to send himself across the length of the pool. Eggsy was impressed. He knew Harry was a fit geezer, but he always managed to surprise him. It turned Eggsy on a bit, if he had to be perfectly honest. Harry resurfaced on the other side, pushing hair out of his face. He waved, and Daisy shook herself with the intensity of the wave she sent back. The next time he disappeared, he didn’t come up until after he’d gotten close and grabbed at Daisy’s toes, causing her to erupt into giggles.

“Are you okay, my dear?” Harry asked gently, inclining his head. Eggsy wished he could imagine Harry was asking him. “That was a little scary, wasn’t it?”

Daisy nodded, clutching at Eggsy tighter.

“He was being silly, that boy. You don’t need to be afraid of water, only careful. Alright?”

“Careful,” Daisy agreed. Harry smiled.

“That’s right. And you’re always careful.” Harry looked up, addressing Eggsy finally. “I really should get changed now.”

“Yeah, alright-” Eggsy began, pausing when Harry ran his hand through his hair again. “Oh, Harry- your watch. Is it alright?”

“Oh,” Harry muttered. He waved it off. “Waterproof, or it should be. I’ve got a good warranty.”

Eggsy furrowed his eyebrows, unconvinced.

“I’ll see you tonight, then, Eggsy.” Harry waded towards the ladder. “Pick you up at your room, nine?”

Harry climbed out, and Eggsy’s mouth went dry. His white button down was soaked, obviously, and it clung to him in the most delicious way. His back was a work of art, his pecs were defined, and the dark colour of his chest hair did something terrible to the pit of Eggsy’s stomach.

“Cheers,” he said, feeling suddenly breathless. It wasn’t eloquent, and it was further ruined by a near drowning, but he’d done it- he’d asked Harry out. Now all he had to do was tell Harry he was mad for him.

  
  
  


Eggsy wandered into the bathroom again, standing in front of the mirror anxiously. He’d made a circuit of the room about a hundred times already. And yet his nerves were still getting the best of him. Michelle smiled as she ran her fingers through her sleeping daughter’s hair. “I’m glad you two are getting out of here. You get so antsy when you’re cooped up.”

“Yeah. Sorry mum,” Eggsy muttered, not about to correct her. He ran his fingers through his hair, upset with a lock that simply wouldn’t stay put. Groaning, he stomped to the bedroom and jammed a hat on his head.

“We’ll be home soon,” Michelle said, as if that was a good thing. “You’ll have some freedom back. But enjoy your time with Harry while you can.”

Eggsy very much intended to. That is, if tonight went well. He’d planned his confession to be on their second last day. That way if he humiliated himself and made Harry uncomfortable, he could avoid the man like the plague until their ship docked. On the other hand, if he was responsive he could have one wonderful,  _ cooped up _ day with Harry before returning to London. And then fate would carry the rest.

He was hopeful. Harry was a nice enough bloke who kept to himself- yet he always made time for Eggsy. He smiled around Eggsy, he made exceptions for Eggsy, he taught Eggsy things he would have never learned in his life back home. And sure Harry was an aged Adonis, but Eggsy wasn’t bad looking himself. Wasn’t he?

His agonizing was cut short by a knock. Eggsy checked his phone (9:25, he noted with a vague smirk) and answered the door. Harry was wearing his full suit, and his hair was once again perfectly styled. He held his hands together behind his back and was glancing casually down the hall- until he returned his attention to the doorway and smiled. His glasses did nothing to hide the warmth in his eyes. Eggsy was breathless.

“Eggsy,” Harry greeted.

“Hello, Harry!” Michelle called softly. Eggsy rolled his eyes as he moved so that they could exchange pleasantries.

“Good evening Michelle. How are you this evening?”

“Lovely, Harry.” She grinned. Eggsy knew nothing good ever came out of that look. “Now you two have fun tonight. Have him home at a respectable time, Mr Hart.”

“I plan on it, Mrs Baker,” Harry returned, a glint in his eyes.

“We're going now,” Eggsy announced. He quickly built up the courage to put a hand on Harry's chest and push him out of the doorway, throwing a hasty farewell over his shoulder.

“Always a pleasure to see your mother,” Harry said, gesturing for Eggsy to start walking.

“Sure, yeah,” Eggsy grumbled. “A pleasure.”

Harry chuckled. “You disagree?”

“She's  _ so  _ embarrassing.” Eggsy shook his head. “I don't know how you put up with us.”

This time Harry laughed, and the butterflies in Eggsy's stomach woke up. “She isn't that bad.”

“Harry. She made a morning wood joke, like, the fourth time we met you.”

“She's… comfortable around me. Which I think is rather a good thing.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy cocked his head. “Why's that?”

Harry opened the door leading out to the deck, seeming to consider his answer. “We didn't meet under the most ordinary of circumstances. I could be some sort of well disguised megalomaniac, bent on destroying the world one vacationing family at a time.”

Eggsy snorted. “Try again.”

“It's a valid excuse,” Harry argued. They stepped up to the railing. It was a beautiful night; the sky was a lovely shade of dark blue, the water was endless, and the stars shimmered like a magical map to fantastic worlds. Eggsy felt poetic. More so when he glanced over, drinking Harry in with his eyes. He was leaning on the railing, bent at the waist. The moonlight softly illuminated his face, and he blinked at the stars like he understood the secrets each one held. Eggsy wondered what he was thinking about. “It’s good that she's comfortable around me. That she trusts me.”

Eggsy nodded, encouraging. Harry gazed at the stars. “I enjoy spending time with you, and the ladies. I would hate to see her cut that time short.”

Eggsy hesitated. “I wouldn't let that happen, Harry.”

“I'm glad to hear that.” Harry turned to him with a smile. Then he glanced at his watch and straightened. “Shall we head down?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy swallowed nervously.

  
  
  
  


“I asked you here for a reason.”

“Oh?” Harry asked, looking back at him in interest. They'd only been sitting in the party room for a few minutes, but he was terribly distracted the whole time. It didn't help Eggsy's nerves.

“Yeah. I, uh….” Eggsy rubbed his neck. “I wanted to talk about us.”

Harry nodded. Eggsy watched mournfully as his eyes wandered to other side of the room again. “What about us?”

“Well, I think it might… be more about me. I mean, I don't know, you know?”

“I'm afraid I don't.”

“I can't be sure. Not a mind reader here….” Eggsy smiled sheepishly and lifted his hat, ruffling his hair. He'd spent an hour styling it. “But I thought. It can't be that bad, you know?”

“Quite,” Harry murmured distantly.

“You're well fit,” Eggsy blurted. “You know that, Harry?”

Harry turned to him with raised eyebrows. “I've… heard something of the sort.”

Eggsy snorted. “I think you're real good looking. Like, it's not even right. Too handsome, even for a posh bloke.”

“Eggsy,” Harry started, sounding humble. “While I appreciate your compliments, I don't see-”

Harry's gaze jerked. Eggsy sighed. “Harry, what are you looking for?”

“Nothing, nothing. I'm sorry.” Harry adjusted his glasses and turned his body toward Eggsy. Eggsy's heart was hammering, and something was clearly wrong with Harry, but he couldn't stop now. He'd come too far.

“I like you, Harry.”

Harry looked to him, expression panicked. He nodded vaguely.

“I mean it, Haz, I really like you.” Eggsy scooter forward in his seat, imploring Harry to give him his whole attention. “I think I-”

“Eggsy,” Harry interrupted. He put a hand on Eggsy's shoulder. “This is very important. I want to talk about this, very thoroughly. How about you go get us a couple drinks and we'll figure this out, yes?”

“Uh….” Eggsy was disoriented by the sudden change, but something about the words sounded hopeful. “Yeah. Yeah! I'll be right back.”

Eggsy smiled as he slid from his seat. Harry returned it, uncrossing his legs.

Eggsy weaved through the crowd quickly, eager to get back. This was going better than expected, all things considered. Harry was willing to listen to him. And with a couple drinks under their belts, Harry would loosen up and things could escalate to whenever they were meant to.

  
  


Eggsy turned from the bar with two martinis in hand and bustled back to the table. He halted, heart in his throat. Harry was gone. Both chairs were empty, the table clear. He scanned the room, searching wildly. Eggsy slowly returned to his seat.

He'd wait, Eggsy decided with a frown. Maybe Harry ran to the loo, or found someone he had to talk to. He drained half of a martini in one go.

 

Eggsy slammed Harry's drink on the table, empty, and stood abruptly. The chair scratched across the ground. He was pissed. There was a heavy fist gripping his heart, but mostly he was angry. He shoved past drunken dancers, prepared to track Harry down and give him a piece of his mind. Eggsy threw open the door and stomped onto the deck.

He stopped in his tracks when his eyes caught the two moonlit figures. They were fighting, unlike any brawling Eggsy had ever seen going on between any of Dean's goons. Reacting before his brain could decide, he fell backwards.

 

Eggsy watched, frozen by fear with his back pressed against the wall, as Harry fought the man. They seemed equally matched; most blows were blocked or dodged, their bodies moved with practiced skill, they made almost no noise save for the soft grunts of exertion. If Eggsy hadn’t come looking for Harry, he wouldn’t have known they were fighting at all. He wanted to help, wanted to do something- but disturbing the delicate dance the men had could mean real harm to Harry. And really, Eggsy wasn’t sure if he wasn’t just imagining all of this. There was no way  _ Harry _ could fight like this. How could he  _ move _ like that?

His breath caught in his throat as he watched the pair of them move closer to the railing. He got a horrible image in his head, of the pair of them not realizing where they were and falling overboard. But that thought was cut off before he could really worry about it: Harry landed a solid punch to the man’s face, and had enough time to draw a gun from somewhere under his clothes. Within seconds he had placed the barrel against the man’s temple, fired the silenced weapon, and let the body fall over the railing into the dark water below.

“... Harry.”

The word left Eggsy’s mouth before he could really think about what he was doing. His mind went blank. The gunshot rang in his ears. He was horrified. He just watched Harry, the posh tailor from rainy London, the kindly gentleman that played with Daisy, the man he was head over heels for, his friend…. He just watched him murder someone.

Harry jerked around. The shock of being caught fell away from his expression. He looked at Eggsy with such genuine sadness- he looked mournful almost, full of regret. But somehow Eggsy didn’t think it was directed toward the body in the water. Even through the haze of fear that was consuming him, Eggsy’s heart clenched looking at Harry, gun in hand and seeming so immensely sad.

Harry paused for a second before raising his arm. Then, without hesitating, he tapped the watch Eggsy had only seen him take off once. Eggsy felt a sharp pain in his throat, and he fainted.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh, my baby,” Michelle wailed, rushing to his side. She sat next to Eggsy and took his hand, smoothing hair off of his forehead. “Are you okay? What happened, love?”

Eggsy shook his head, still feeling too groggy for all the questions. Where was he? The room looked like his, but it had none of the clutter that came with traveling with his mother.

“Was it the heat?” Michelle pressed her hand to his forehead. “It can get to your brain- oh, once when you were little-”

“I’m okay, mum,” Eggsy said, though his mouth felt like cotton.

Harry, who up until this point had been hovering worriedly by the door, moved to the other side of the bed and looked down at him, arms crossed. His expression was puckered with concern, and for some reason that made Eggsy’s heart flutter. “What do you remember, Eggsy?”

“I…” Eggsy paused to think for a moment. “I remember kissing mum and Dais good night. Meeting you at the door. Music. And going to the bar. That’s it.”

_ And thank god _ , Eggsy thought. He could only imagine how humiliating it would have been if he’d actually managed to confess and then fell over immediately after. “That’s it, right?”

“I’m afraid so.” Harry rubbed his chin and frowned. “I’m so sorry, Eggsy.”

“Sorry for what?”

“For not being more careful. I should have known.” Harry pulled the chair from the desk and sat beside the bed, hesitating before putting a hand over Eggsy’s. “I should have better protected you. Not that it’s my place in any way, I know, but I can’t forgive myself for letting someone  _ do that _ to you.”

“Do what?” Michelle asked, voice choked and frantic. Harry finally looked away from Eggsy, meeting his mother’s eyes solemnly.

“Someone must have slipped something into his drink. Thank god he came back to our table immediately, and I caught it before he was hurt. We know too well what could have happened.”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Michelle moaned, tears starting anew. She hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Harry, thank you so much for taking care of my boy. I can’t thank you enough.”

“I could do no less,” Harry murmured, “I only wish I could have done more.”

“You couldn’t have known,” Eggsy butted in. He needed that expression wiped from Harry’s face right away. He couldn’t stand for another moment of it. ”It’s not your fault. It happens, yeah?”

“It shouldn’t,” Harry said darkly.

“No,” Eggsy shook his head. Michelle had finally released her grip on it. “But it did. And thank you for… making sure I was safe.”

Harry smiled. And then his hand was gone, and Eggsy mourned the loss. “It’s been an awfully stressful night, but I think we all have time for some tea. Shall I put on the electric kettle?”

  
  
  
  


Eggsy thought about that night often when he returned home to London. It made his skin crawl when he thought about the possibilities- if Harry had declined his offer, if he’d gone alone. But he also thought about his missed opportunity. He’d been so sure he was going to lay it all out in the open that night- that finally something, anything would happen, and he would at least not have to carry this weight of a secret on his shoulders anymore. In a way he was glad.

Eggsy decided he would hold off a bit longer on telling Harry. Perhaps it was a bad omen, fainting right before spilling his heart. He would wait until Harry showed more interest.

  
  
  
  


It wasn't that Harry was heartless. Quite the opposite, really. In the moment, he'd wished for nothing more than to be able to stay and talk through Eggsy's emotions with him. He would have liked to hear Eggsy out, tell him about his own feelings, and discuss their options. But such is the life of the spy- some responsibilities simply can not be put off.

It did get Harry thinking. He'd felt an attraction for the young man (a mutual attraction, he’d thought since the beginning, because Eggsy was transparent on his best of days) and he really admired the boy's personality. He was compassionate concerning family, he was determined to provide for them, he had an immovable moral compass. He had manners to learn, but that only meant he was properly imperfect and able to expand. He could grow to care for Eggsy very much- more so than he did already. But the moment wasn't right.

When was the right moment, when he only ever got to see Eggsy on missions?

 

His plan was perhaps a bit theatrical. And largely unnecessary, as Eggsy had already told him quite thoroughly that he didn't need to be courted. But Harry wanted to give him the care and attention he truly deserved- and he wanted to learn more about the precious young man he was considering bringing into his life.

 

He penned an email after making the arrangements. Even so, he stared at the words for nearly an hour. He changed wording, took sentences out, put more in. It would never be perfect- so he hit send and didn't look at his inbox until the next night.

 

_ Eggsy. _

_ Best wishes for you and yours. I would like very much if you could accompany me on a vacation this May. I've organized a week long getaway for you and your family. In past experiences, I feel I've not given you the time and attention you deserve. I wish to remedy that. _

_ Have you been to Hawaii? _

 

_ Harry Hart. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eggsy hadn't been to Hawaii. And he was resistant to Harry paying for them to go- but, as Harry expected, he budged after a few choice words. Harry should have felt guilty for using his knowledge of Eggsy's feelings against him- but he was much too busy repressing the well of regret for having to amnesia dart him.

 

Harry set them up in expensive rooms. Michelle was too starstruck to yell at him for it, which made things easier. He provided her a full schedule and whisked Eggsy away at every available moment. This vacation was expressly tailored so that he could be with Eggsy- and learn every trait and mannerism the boy had. He wanted to know him inside and out. And he wanted to woo him. He was a bloody peacock with too large of a bank account, sure- but Eggsy's grins and laughter was worth it.

He listened to Eggsy without scanning the perimeter of the dining room. He swam with Eggsy without planning an assassination. He wined, dined, and made merry without a care in the world- other than assuring that Eggsy knew he was cherished.

And when the time came to part ways at the airport, for the first time Harry promised he would see them soon.

  
  
  


A couple weeks later, Harry phoned and asked Eggsy if he would like to sightsee locally. Truthfully, it was a transparent request for a date, but it worked. Harry took Eggsy for a stroll through Camden town. There were dozens of shops, quaint little nooks and crannies that Eggsy never would have given a second glance otherwise. He was out of place here, he knew he didn't really belong, but no one said a thing to him as he walked beside Harry. Harry, who was so sure of his place in this world (their world) that he could belong anywhere rightfully. So it was easy to loosen up and happily sightsee parts of London he'd never visited.

Eggsy liked the sweets shops best of all. There were jelly babies and sour lemon suckers and colourful beans all in glass jars along the shelves. Glass cases full of fudge, bins teeming with chocolate and gum. It smelled heavenly. He'd never seen so many delicious things in one place before. And he never would have hoped to buy any.

They left Eggsy's favourite shop with two small bags- one full of gummy candies and suckers for Daisy, and another full of wrapped chocolates and various

random sweets for Eggsy.

Harry watched with a fond smile as Eggsy grinned into his bag, moaning and thanking Harry between bites.

They walked, and talked, and eventually Eggsy closed his bag to savour the sweets later. At some point, he found Harry's hand intertwined with his. He smiled indulgently, heart dancing and tongue tingling with leftover sugar.

Harry brought him to Brick Lane for supper. He told Eggsy a colourful story about a client demanding they have a discussion over curry and choosing his colour palette by their dishes. Eggsy insisted they order the same thing so he could visualize the suit.

“This smells delicious,” he raved. “Did the suit turn out this good?”

“Not quite as tasty,” Harry teased, taking his first bite. “But I was rather proud of the finished product, if I may be so humble.”

“That's your middle name, ain't it?”

Harry chuckled. They sat eating in companionable silence for a while, unable to stop from staring at each other. Eggsy looked giddy upon realizing that Harry’s eyes were as attracted to him as his were. When their gazes met fully, Eggsy cleared his throat.

“You know… we talked a lot about me in Hawaii.” Eggsy looked at Harry shyly. He thought it looked rather devilish.

“Indeed we did. I wanted to learn more about you,” Harry said softly. He put a hand over Eggsy's. “I was very pleased with what I learned.”

Eggsy flushed. He shook his head. “Nice try. Let's talk about you this time.”

Harry smiled, squeezing his hand before taking up his spoon again. “What would you like to know?”

“Hmmm….” Eggsy chewed slowly, contemplating.

“There's not that much of a mystery to me.”

“Tell me about your travels,” Eggsy decided. “Sounds like you've been on a ton.”

Harry hummed. He sipped his water as he fished for a clean enough story. “My first time to Venice.”

“Your first time?”

“I'm worldly, Eggsy.”

“Fine,” he grinned. “What about it?”

“I ate so much the first night I was there, I could barely move. I went on business, so my boss wasn't exactly… pleased.” Harry smiled good naturedly as Eggsy laughed.

“How much moving does tailoring take?”

“It's a surprisingly demanding job.” Harry felt nostalgic, fantasizing about Italian cuisine from thirty years ago. “I’d dare say it was worth it. However, I've learned moderation since.”

“How many times have you gone?”

“Plenty. It's a beautiful city.”

“I’d love to go there one day,” Eggsy said wistfully, swirling his spoon in his curry. When he raised it to his mouth, Harry could see stars in his eyes.

“I’ll take you,” Harry murmured immediately, “one day.”

“You will?” Eggsy grinned spectacularly, and Harry was pleased that he had spoken without thinking. Eggsy’s expression dimmed a bit, but it was soon replaced with a sly smirk. “You’ll really take me?”

Harry knew what that meant: you’ll take  _ only _ me? He smiled. “Of course. You’ll love it.”

“I'd love going anywhere with you,” Eggsy said into his curry.

It was Harry's turn to flush. What they had was new, he reminded himself. But it was theirs. It was special.

“In that case, there's a destination in South Kensington I'd be delighted to show you.”


End file.
